Haikyuu x Readers
by coolstuff
Summary: All rights (characters and most names) goes to the creator of Haikyuu. You can request your favourite or just a character you want to read about. I don't do lemon or limes so please don't ask.
1. Oikawa Tooru

**Hair**

 _Reader's POV_  
You were born with purple hair. Neither of your parents had purple hair. In fact, they had brown hair like everyone else. So why were you born with purple hair. All the doctors believe that it was a genetic mutation but that didn't change your perspective of it. You hated your purple hair. All the bullying and teasing that came with it. You tried dying it but your hair refuses the dye. So now you're in your first year of high school at Aoba Johsai.

The school itself wasn't bad. You were on the girl's volleyball team, the wing spiker. Your brother, Hajime Iwaizumi was also the wing spiker for the boy's team. You two got along great. He often stood up for you everytime you got bullied. Though, you guess that the best part of being his sister is that he was friends with your long time crush, Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa was everything to you. You'd blush every time he said hi to you when he comes to your house or sits on your bed when doing his homework with Hajime. You'd stayed in your shared bedroom with Hajime every time he was here.

One day, after Oikawa left, you decided to tell Hajime about Oikawa.  
"Umm, Ni san? I want to tell something" you muttered.  
"Hmm, what is Imouto? (younger sister)"  
"I really like Oikawa kun"  
"Oh now do you?"  
You nodded while squeezing your eyes shut, not wanting to see his his expression. But, to Hajime, you looked really cute.  
"You have nothing to be afraid about [f/n.] I'll be there by your side, just like all those years. So why don't you tell him tomorrow" asked Hajime.  
The words felt reassuring, but something popped into your head.  
"But what about his fangirls? They'll make fun of me because of my hair and about Oikawa kun, he gets confessions everyday so what makes me so special?"  
"Here's what you special Imouto. You're my sister so I'll stand by you so the fangirls don't touch you. As for Trashikawa, if he doesn't like you, I'll beat into his head until he says he likes you"  
So it was settled. After practice you'll confess to him.

All through practice you couldn't stop thinking about the confession. Soon the moment came so you rushed to change and ran to the washroom to make sure you looked perfect. Well as perfect you can get after practice. In that time, some of Oikawa's fangirls came with scissors in their hands.

"Look who we have here" said fangirl A  
"It looks like troll hair is here" exclaimed fangirl B  
"Since thins is the girl's bathroom, Iwaizumi senpai can't shoo us away so what do say girls? Should we practice out barber skills?" asked fangirl D  
All of them nodded. Then they all ran at you and started to cut at your purple hair. Strands of purple falling. When they were done, they laughed and ran out. Right when they stepped out, you heard them squealing. There is only person who can make them squeal. Mr. Oikawa Tooru.

Hearing them squeal, you let yourself loose. You screamed as loud as you can. Letting the tears flow out. Standing up to see yourself in the mirror, your hair [medium/long] hair was now at your chin. Looking shocked, you screamed even loud and threw yourself at the wall, knocking yourself out.

 _Oikawa's POV_

After the screaming stopped Oikawa and Iwaizumi was shocked. Oikawa knew that voice, a voice he could never forget. Turning his head he looked at Iwaizumi.  
"Imouto" was all he said. He was frozen. Oikawa knew he shouldn't go in the girl's washroom but he needed to see if you were okay.

When he walked in, he saw your unconscious body on the ground. He saw your purple hair all over the floor and when he was looking around, he saw that your forehead was bleeding. After he stood there for what felt like forever he ran towards you. Cradling you in his arms, not caring about the fangirls standing at the door. 'How can I let this happen. My crush of four years. What am I supposed to do?' Oikawa thought to himself as he cried. Tears dropping onto your face. The first thing that popped up in his head was to take you to Iwaizumi.

He lifted you up and walked towards the hall. The fangirls all saw Oikawa's crying state. They all tried to comfort him saying "Oh Oikawa san are you okay?" "Do you need some love, 'cause I can give some" Being mad at them he shouted "IF YOU HADN'T CUT HER BEAUTIFUL HAIR NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPEN! DON'T YOU FEEL ASHAMED?" Storming out to meet Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi's eye widen as he saw your face. He quickly ran up to you, took you from Oikawa's arms and cried. Whispering 'imouto' between sobs.

Oikawa knew it was serious serious so he called the ambulance.

~Time Skip~  
 _Reader's POV_

It's been three days since that incident. Everyone started being nice to you. You decided that you'll try again. At lunch, you searched for Oikawa. When you found him in front of the gym talking to the fangirls. You ignored them and walked towards him. When he saw you he smiled and waved. You motioned him to come to you, luckily he concluded his conversation with the fan girls and walked to you.

"Hey [f/n] chan! You feeling better" he asked. You nodded.  
"Oikawa kun I'm only going to say this twice okay? I really like you"  
His eyes widen. He did what surprised you, he hugged you.  
"Say that again"  
"I really like you"  
He let go with the biggest grin in the world.  
"So about a date, you free this weekend?"  
"Yes"  
"Good. Oh yeah, I liked you since my last year of middle school. That hair of yours is really cute. Can't wait for you to be called [f/n] Oikawa!" he said as Hajime looked like he was about to hit him. He quickly pecked you on your forehead as he left for practice. Leaving you redder than a tomato.

 ** _OMG THAT WAS SOO LONG! I was listening to 7 years and that put me into the mood. So I hope you liked this. Give me requests please. Oikawa is one of my favourite characters. See you later in the next chapter!_**


	2. Sugawara Koushi

**Sleep**

You've been with the Sugawara Koushi for about three years now. The both of you are in college and has lots of homework. While you are able to finish it on time, your boyfriend on the other hand, couldn't due to volleyball practices and school. It always pained you to see him hunched over the dining table, writing or reading under a dim light.

Tonight has to be the 27th time that he's done it. It's almost a month yet he still does it. Stays up all night working on homework. He's been only getting an hour and a half of sleep every night.

One night, there was a blizzard outside. Since you were sleeping alone, you felt cold. REALLY COLD. You tossed over and reached out to the space it is vacant, the space that your beloved boyfriend should've been.

After several series of tossing and turning and trying to preserve as much warmth as possible, you couldn't sleep. You glanced over at the clock and it read 2:56 AM. Sighing, you got up and went to go grab a warm glass of milk.

On your way out, you were blinded by a light but after your eyes adjusted to it, you knew the source. It was your boyfriend, scribbling down notes from an online textbook.

"Koushi?" you croaked. Your voice was so cracked that even you winced at the sound of it.

When hearing the voice, Sugawara turned his head to see you, standing in the hallway of your small apartment wearing the cutest (animal) onesie ever. With the hood up and covering your messed up bedhead, Sugawara thought that you were the cutest thing in the world.

"(F/n) what are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed sleeping soundly" smiled Sugawara.

"Well I just woke up, cold from the blizzard and the absence of your warmth and I wanted a glass of milk" you managed. Unfortunately, your voice still just as cracked.

Sugawara got up from his work space and reached into the fridge and pulled out a cup of milk and placed it into the microwave. He pressed the numbers 4 and 5 and pressed start. Then the microwave did it's magic.

You walked over to see what he's been working on since dinner and you read his neat writing for the subtitle. Surface area of a rectangular prism. No wonder why he's up so late.

Then his yawn brought you back to reality.

"Koushi I really think you should go to sleep" you said.

"Oh you really think so?"

"Yes I do now come and cuddle me to sleep" you ordered.

Grabbing the warm milk from the microwave, he gave you the milk (which you drank thirstily from it, causing Sugawara to chuckle) he then carried you over to the couch and sat you between his legs.

Leaning back, memories flashed back. On this very couch was the place that both of you watched movies together, laughed and cried. Soon with your eyes growing heavy, you allowed them to closed. Listening to Sugawara's sweet tune that he was singing, which was meant to put you to sleep, which worked magically.

Sugawara growing sleepy too, let himself fall asleep, next to his girlfriend whom he loved so much. The two slept peacefully as the stars in the sky moved and the sun rising from it's hiding place.

* * *

 **So how was that? I never written one about Sugawara but this was so much fun. I enjoyed writing this partly because his personality is so sweet and caring so he didn't OOC. Well to me anyways. Check out my other story Stories of Nishinoya if you want just one shots of him. Please requests characters for me.**


	3. Kenma Kozume

**The Video Game Store**

Okay, so there was this new game called (favourite action video game) coming out today at noon. The was the next game. No, it wasn't a girly princess pony type of game. You were interested in those types of game. But this game had over the action and adventure.

So, here you were. Waiting in line for the game. Next to you stood a blonde haired boy with dark roots playing a video game. You were born shy and quiet so you didn't strike a conversation. But, for the first time, your heart beated faster then it ever had.

Right before you left the video game store with your newly bought game, you notice something. The boy from earlier, he was wearing the boys' uniform of your school Nekoma. Now your heart started to beat faster and pink was dusting your cheeks.

The next day, you walked to class with your eyes glued to your new game (favourite action game) when you "bumped" into someone. Well collided is a better word for the situation. You laid on the ground trying to process what happened. That's when you found out that your gaming console was broken. You were on the verge of crying. It took you 2 years to earn enough money to buy the console and now it's in shambles.

"Gomen gomen. Are you alright?" asked someone. You looked over to see the boy from yesterday.  
"Hey your the boy from yesterday. I saw you a-at th-the vi-deo ga-me store" you were slowly getting quieter until you were inaudible.

"Sorry what was that?" asked the boy. You shook your head as to say nevermind. He stood up and reached out his arm, which you gladly accept. Once you two were standing he said,"my name is Kenma Kozume. I am the setter for the boy's volleyball team."

"Oh I'm (l/n) (f/n). I um I'm not apart of a club"

Then a dark haired boy with a bad case of bed hair came. He saw the situation and smile. A schemy one.

"Oh Kenma you got a girlfriend? That was quick. I thought I would get one before you. Anyways don't be late for practice and if you're be with her, alot, be gentle. Who knows you'll use energy with her" and he winked. He _winked._ You felt a chill coming down your spine.

That's when the bell rang. You picked up your broken console and ran to your next class.

~TIME SKIP~

It's been a week since your encounter with Kenma. You never stopped thinking about him. Today was the day. Today was the day that you were going to attempt to confess to him. You hoped that your shyness wouldn't take over in such a important time.

After school, you waited out side the boy's gym. Soon enough he came, with his friend Kuroo (you just found out yesterday that his name was Kuroo.) Twiddling your thumbs, you recited what you were going to say. When you were reciting it a second time you heard Kenma saying "konichiwa (l/n)-chan"

"Umm, Kenma-san I want to tell you something. I-I" your mind went blank. After retrying about two more times, you gave and practically screamed "I LIKE YOU KENMA-SAN!"

Embarrassed about what you have done, both of the male stood there with their eyes wide. Finally Kuroo broke the silence.

"Imma go get warmed up"

After he left, you and Kenma stood there. Kenma was red from his cheeks to his ears. He walked over and kissed your forehead. His lips were surprisingly warm and soft. Once he broke from it, he whispered "I love you" and if possible, turning even redder.

~EPILOGE~

"I guess it's official" said Kenma. You nodded with tears readying to spill. As the priest (I think that's who he is) said the last few words, he looked up to Kenma and said "do you, Kenma Kozume. Take (l/n) (f/n) as your wife. That you'll will be with her through the best and worst moments. Stay by her side forever."

Kenma nodded and said "I do"

Then the priest looked at you.

"Do you, (l/n) (f/n) take Kenma Kozume as your husband. That you'll will be with her through the best and worst moments. Stay by her side forever." you said without hesitation.

"You may now kiss"

The two of you kissed and once you broke it Kenma said "hello (f/n) Kenma. My beautiful wife"

* * *

 **I was such a snail writing this. It took me 3 days! Well sorry if this was bad. It was my first time writing a Kenma x reader so I didn't know what to expect. Well please give me requests! I really want to write something dedicated to someone. So, I guess I see you next time. BYEEE**


	4. Tanaka Ryuunsuke

**Love Poem**

You were the most popular girl who was in their second year at Karasuno. (L/n) (f/n), everyone knew your name and when people come up to you to ask if you had a crush on anyone, you simply answered no. Though that's not true.

You did have a crush, a big one. No, it's not the pop drink you were holding in your hands but someone managed to make you fall for him. Who you ask? Well, his name is Tanaka Ryuunsuke.

Despite his intimidating look, you loved everything about him. From his jokes to his love for volleyball. At lunch , you'd purposely not talk to him because it may be suspicious.

You even caught one of his practices, and let's just say, he was amazing. They way he spiked the ball with so much ease sent butterflies to your stomach. You don't know how long you've been standing there, but it felt like an eternity in heaven.

One day, you did your usual routine of going to your locker and going to class. But the thing was, there was an envelope on your desk. Many people saw but they just ignored it. Walking over to see who it was from, you opened it.

Dear (l/n), You are my sunshine, my rainbow and my pot of gold.  
You are the warmth to my nasty cold  
How can I say "I love you" without blushing  
Baby don't worry there is no rushing  
Now find out who I am by meeting me up top  
On the rooftop I will say I love you lots  
\- Your secret admirer

You blushed at the poem. Even though it was poorly written, you got to admit you liked it. At lunch you've decided, you are going to the rooftops to see the guy that will say I love you lots.

Class was so painfully slow. You were getting antsy about the poem that your teacher had to ask you to step outside. But soon after the bell rung signalling lunch. You don't know why you were so excited to see this person. Sure you gotten plenty of confessions so what makes this one so special. Maybe Tanaka wrote it? Well you just kept thinking that.

Once you got on the roof there wasn't anyone there. You sighed, maybe it was just a prank. Well maybe.

"I love you lots"

You whipped your head back to see Tanaka blushing. Your face turned so red at the sight of him.

"So what is it going to be? I love you lots too?" asked Tanaka with a smile on his face.

"I-I L-l, damn it why so hard" you stuttered. Then without thinking, you mashed your lips into his. At first he didn't return it, but once he got into it, let's just say it was beautiful.

"So you free this Friday night?" asked Tanaka.

"Of course"

"So are we official? Like dating, boyfriend and girlfriend?" You chuckled. You pecked him on the cheeks and said "of course dummy" as you walked away.

* * *

 **Well that was super short. Sorry if it was bad. Tanaka isn't one of the characters that I pay a lot of attention to but never the less I enjoyed writing this. Thank you for reading. PS I'm sorry for not updating in quite a while. I'll to every week.**


	5. Daichi Sawamura

**Love Triangle**

He loved everything about you. That's quite a cliche thing to say. No you were much more than that. Daichi Sawamura, captain of the boy's volleyball team for Karasuno, has fallen in love with you. Still Cliche!

(F/N) (L/N), the girl who sat exactly two desks in front and one desk to the right of Daichi. He kept daydreaming and staring at you. Others found it creepy while others found it cute. But that's not everything.

Michimiya Yui, has developed a huge crush on Daichi. Though Daichi only sees her as a friend. She tried hinting it to him but he would always shrug it off and pay attention back to you.

You on the other hand, also has a crush on Daichi but was unsure of how he would feel. Well, you did have the good looks and you are the star member of the (favourite sport) team. Your grades were good and you were very kind and thoughtful. But something weighed all those down. You were a loner.

Every lunch break you would sit alone and eat. Even your team members don't talk to you unless it was absolutely needed. It wasn't like they didn't like you, they just thought that you don't care about having friends.

You saw Michimiya's hints to Daichi and to be honest, you felt jealous. Jealous that one day, Daichi might actually fall for her. Because of that, you tried not to talk to her.

Daichi knew about Mishimiya's crush on him but he shrugged it off. The only one that he wanted was you, no one else. Daichi even asked Sugawara and Tanaka for help. Why Tanaka you ask? Well because Tanaka heard Daichi's and Sugawara's conversation about you so he joined in despite Daichi's efforts.

"Why don't you just tell her Daichi?" asked Sugawara. Daichi turned red at the statement. Oh how he wanted to tell you everything but he just couldn't.

"I feel that she doesn't like me back" Daichi said sheepishly. Sugawara laughed at his answer.

"Daichi, that's what love is all about! The mystery of how if she likes for or not!" exclaimed Sugawara

"Is that why romance is intertwined with mysteries all the time?" asked Tanaka. Both Daichi and Sugawara had a blank face.

"Um sure" replied Daichi still confused

"Oi, I have to tell Noya-san!" and just like that, Tanaka sped off to find Nishinoya. After that Daichi and Sugawara started to plan on confessing. Little do they know that Michimiya was doing the same thing.

After school you were supposed to meet Daichi in the volleyball gym. You were anxious to see why he wanted to meet you. You slowly walked up the door and opened it. In the middle was volleyballs formed in a shape of a heart. Now you were confused. Why were volleyballs in a hears?

"Ah (L/N)-chan! You're here" said a voice behind you. You yelped in surprise and turned around. As soon as you saw who the voice belonged to, your face turned really red.

"D-Daichi-san. You wanted to meet me?" you were trying your best not to stutter. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"(L/N), from the day that I realized that I loved you to today, my feelings only grew strong. Whenever I saw couples holding hands, kissing each other and going out on dates, you have no idea how much I wanted that to be you and me. So my only request from you is this." he took a deep breath.

"(L/N) will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. Daichi was all flustered and he had his eyes squeezed shut. You were surprised and out of your mind happy. Accepting his request, you stepped up and locked your lips with his. He kissed you passionately back. The both of you stayed like that for a while until you broke for air.

"(F/N), call me Sawamura now" asked Daichi. You nodded and took his hand and walked only to see Michimiya. Her eyes were red and in her hand was a box of chocolates with a tag saying "I love you Daichi"

You couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry Michimiya but I'm already with (F/N)" said Daichi as he lead you away as Michimiya broke down crying.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that I haven't been updating on this often. I was putting more of my attention on one of my other stories. Remember you can request for me to do a character in Haikyuu. If you do, I will try to do it ASAP. I really had no idea to do so I just went with flow.**


	6. Nishinoya Yuu

**Knight in Shining Armour!**

You and your boyfriend Nishinoya are attending a birthday party. Your cousins' birthday to be exact. They were twins, a boy and a girl. And today happened to be their birthday. Since you are a really kind person, you decided to bring Nishinoya along. Though Nishinoya on the other hand, wasn't too good with children.

"Come on Yuu, it'll be fun" you encouraged him as you pulled him along to your cousin's house.

"But (f/n), didn't I tell you I was terrible with handling children. The last one I handled cried the whole time, all because of my hair!" he countered. You chuckled at his reasoning. But Nishinoya found it quite cute to whenever you laughed so he couldn't help but blush.

Soon enough you reached the birthday twin's house. With a few rings the door opened. An older boy opened the door.

"Ah (f/n) you came! And who's this? Your boyfriend?" he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. You huffed. This man here standing before you was your cousin. The older brother of the twins

"Yes (cousin's name), he is my boyfriend" you said as he motioned you and Nishinoya to step inside. When Nishinoya looked at the boy, his hand instinctively tighten onto yours.

Just then two little kids started to run towards you guys.

"(f/n) you came!" shrieked a little girl who was in a pink t-shirt and purple ruffled skirt.

"(f/n) you took too long. We were waiting forever!" huffed a little boy who crossed his arms. He was wearing a blur t-shirt and white shorts. After their greeting, they took a long look at Nishinoya who tensed up. After all, he was quite shy when it came to meeting new people.

"Hey there (girl cousin name) and (boy cousin name)! I need to introduce you to someone. This is Nishinoya Yuu and he is my boyfriend" you flashed your famous smile. The two were silent for while before jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yuu come play with us!" said (boy cousin name)

"Yeah you too (f/n) come play with us" added (girl cousin name). They grabbed Nishinoya's hand and ran off to the backyard. You chuckled, they are quite the hyper bunch. You followed them to the backyard to see Nishinoya already warming up to them.

"Nishinoya-san, we need one more person to play the princess" said (girl cousin name)

"Yeah! If (girl cousin name) is the princess and I'm her knight, who will you protect?" asked (boy cousin name. They were playing on of their favourite game, knight versus knight. Usually it's be you and (older boy cousin name) on one team and the twins on the other. But since Nishinoya was here, you have an extra role.

"Whatcha playing?" you said in a playful manor.

"(f/n)! You don't you be my princess?" asked Nishinoya with a gleam in his eye. You laughed and then nodded.

"Hey what about me?" asked (older boy cousin name). Well it was more of a tease.

"Why don't you be the evil wizard that tries to kill the knight?" suggest (girl cousin name) while (boy cousin name) nodded his head. (Older boy cousin name) chuckled and ruffled their hair.

"Sure"

You got into position on one side with Nishinoya while the twins were on the other side. (Older boy cousin name) grabbed to cardboard swords and handed on to (boy cousin name) and Nishinoya.

"Ready or not I kill whoever touches my princess!" shouted Nishinoya. All three boys started to "fight" each other. Nishinoya will always exaggerated his actions. You guess that he got it from all the action movies he watched with Tanaka.

Not long Nishinoya "stabbed" (older boy cousin name) who dramatically died.

"Yay Nishinoya-san we won! Now we have to fight each other to see who is the better knight!" said (boy cousin name)

"Okay (boy cousin name)! I won't go easy on you though!" shouted Nishinoya.

The two fought each other. You don't now how but Nishinoya managed to use the rolling thunder to dodge (boy cousin name)'s attacks.

"Wow Nishinoya-san is so cool!" cried (girl cousin name.) You chuckled at her amazement. Not long, Nishinoya's sword slashed (boy cousin name's shoulder.)

"Aghh you killed me!" cried (boy cousin name)

"Now Nishinoya do you know what all knights in shining armour do to their princess?" asked (older boy cousin name) with a smirk.

"You two go ask mom to take out the birthday cake" he added. The twins ran inside while yelling "cake!" Then he directed his attention to you and Nishinoya.

"They kiss. I'll go inside to give you some privacy" said (older boy cousin name) You and Nishinoya stood their wide eyed before Nishinoya looked at you and grabbed your waist.

"So what do you say (f/n), we done it before" said Nishinoya. You wrapped your arms around his neck

"Ready when you are Yuu" you said before you leaned in for the kiss. The kiss was enjoyable. It was full of passion and his lips had so much to give, which you gave back.

 _Snap!_

The both of you whipped your head to the flash. You saw (older boy cousin name) walking towards you with a polaroid camera and a picture in his hands. He handed you the picture. It was Nishinoya and you kissing and boy was it so Tumblry with the sun set in the back.

You and Nishinoya looked at (older boy cousin name)

"You can thank me later now come in we're having cake" he said. You can Nishinoya walked hand in hand into the kitchen.

* * *

 **I feel so bad for not updating on this! I got inspiration from a story my friend told me about a Spanish couple but I changed it but a bit to what you had just read. Just to let you know, I won't be updating on any of my stories very often because I will be travelling. But never the less thank you for reading this chapter!**


	7. Kuroo Tetsurou

**Soulmate AU! On the left inner side of your wrist, is a time. The time is when you and your soulmate will first talked to each other.**

Sighing, you looked at the time on your wrist. 8:29. You knew that was the time that you were supposed to talk to your soulmate but you could talk to anyone at that time! Apperently, your wrist is supposed to feel like it's burning and the time will disappear.

All of your friends have already found their soulmate and you'll admit it, they were all cute. You wished that your soulmate will be cute too.

"Hey (l/n)! Did you find your soulmate?" asked (BFF/n). She was actually the first one to find her soulmate in your group of friends.

"No" you replied still thinking about the subjet.

"So when are you going to Nekoma?" asked (BFF/n). That's right you were heading over there because your dad didn't like the current highschool you were going to now. Appearently there is a lot of bad influences in this school.

"Next month" you said. Your best friend tried to comfort you but you quickly shook her off because you were quite stubborn. Leaving this school for Nekoma is like leaving your home with everything in it. Heck, you didn't even know where Nekoma is.

"Isn't Nekoma in Tokyo?" asked (BFF/n)'s soulmate. When did he come, you don't know. He was awfully quiet but he was really smart. Like a nerd without glasses.

Unfortunately, next month came too soon as you packed away for Nekoma.

Nekoma was a volleyball school and was quite good at it. They were rivals with Karasuno, a school in your area. But apart from that, you didn't have a clue to what happends in Nekoma.

As you walked to your class, Year 3 Class 5 you couldn't help but feel nervous. Taking a deep breath you opened the door to your classroom. Inside, the whole class was looking at you. Even though the teacher wasn't there to stare you down, it was quite nerve racking.

A boy with a bad case of bed hair stood up and walked towards you. _Wow, this boy is hot_ you said in your mind. _Wait why am I thinking about him already. If I have a crush on him this year will be rough_. Unconsciously you walked away. But the boy grabbed your shoulder and turned you around.

"Hey-" he began before falling down to his knees holding his wrist. He was grunting in pain. At the same time, you did the same. It took a while but the pain finally died down. You glanced at the clock. 8:29. Then you glanced at your left wrist. The time, it was gone!

You and the boy had the same expression on your face, shock.

"Are you my soulmate?" you asked. The boy stood up and offered a hand for you. You gladly took it.

"I think so but I don't think I know you" said the boy.

"Same here" you replied. The boyu sucked in a breath and put out his hand.

"Kuroo Tetsurou captain of the volleyball team" said the boy. You shook it while saying "(l/n) (f/n) umm new girl at Nekoma?" Kuroo chuckled at your response.

"Are you in any clubs?" asked Kuroo. You shook your head no.

"Then I think you should be our manager. You're really cute and I think the guys will like you" said Kuroo before he could stop himself. You blushed at his remark.

"And I think you're hot" you said before you could stop yourself. Man you should stop talking by now.

"Well I know this is kind of, weird, saying this because I just met you but, will you be my girlfriend?"asked Kuroo.

"That goes without saying _soulmate._ Yes I will" you laughed. And you thought you told yourself to stop talking. Well now you can say something to (BFF/n) now about this new school.

* * *

 **I wanted to try a soulmate AU so here it is with Kuroo. If you have any ideas for any AU then I might write one. You can also request characters. WEll I hope you enjoyed this and see you soon**


	8. Ushijima Wakatoshi

**Words of Encouragement**

 **Angstyish (I know that's not a word so move on)**

You were bullied. A lot. The number one target in Shiratorizawa. Of course everyone knew your name, but not really. It'd be either Loser (L/N) or Ugly (L/N) or even Fugly (L/N.) You hated it, you so badly wanted to go to another school to start over but, you couldn't. You were the type of person to tell your parents what was going on and on top of that, they were really strict. At first, it was your dream to come to Shiratorizawa, now not so much.

"Hey Fugly (L/N) why don't you kill yourself. I'm pretty sure the world would be much better without your existence" said (Enemy's name.) He/She was considered one of the most popular girl/boy in the school. Like two confessions a week! But your eyes were set on the spiker Ushijima Wakatoshi. But you didn't hope very much because in a way, he's way out of your league.

It's your third year and boy were you glad. Not only that you got to be in Ushiwaka's class! Too bad you sit way in the front and he sits way in the back. Just like every other year, the bullying starts.

"Hey Loser (L/N) when are you going to be normal? Never I guess"

"Ugly (L/N) when are you going to become pretty like the rest of us?"

Then one day, you couldn't take it. You ran out the door crying your heart out. Running to the washroom with your eyes full of tears wasn't the best idea. You tripped other numerous bags and almost slammed into the wall. Just when you were about to reach the washroom someone pulled you back.

"Hey why are you crying?" asked Ushiwaka. Usually you wouldn't mind his presence but right now, you were in a really bad mood.

"Why am I crying? What do think I'm crying about?! All these years I've been bullied for nothing. What did I ever do to them?! It's not like I wanted this life. Since I was in second grade it was my dream to come to this school. But now, I'm starting to regret my decision. Scratch that, I regretted it the very first day of school. Plus I don't get how I'm so ugly to be bullied because right now, everyone is ugly in my eye!" You shouted. Then your eyes widen. You just told someone who you barely know (not to mention your crush) what you have been bottling up for years.

You turned around to continue going into the washroom. Again, you were stopped.

"What is it now Ushi-" you were cut off by someone chest. The Ushijima Wakatoshi was hugging you. Not those death hugs but a comfort one.

"I never realized this is how bad you felt" whispered Ushiwaka. You didn't know if he was doing this for show or did he mean it. It was rare for him to show any signs of affection.

"You never deserved this life. In my eyes, not in anyone else's you are amazing. You somehow made my heart love something other than volleyball. I love that (H/C) hair of yours, your (E/C) eyes and your beautiful smile. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You don't deserve any of this and you never did. If it was one this you want, I'd be more than happy to give it to you" said Ushiwaka. You were taken back by his words. No one, cared about you so how come he does?

About the last few words he said, you found the answer.

"I- I want you to stay with me forever" you sniffled. Now maybe life will go a little more smoothly now that you have regained hope.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this short one shot of Ushijima Wakatoshi. I know life can be a little hard for some of you but it's not too late to gain hope. Tell a Haikyuu character you want to read about and maybe list a genre (Fluff, drabble, angst, songfic etc.) Peace out!**


	9. Iwaizumi Hajime

**Skateboard**

"Hey (Y/N) wanna go to the park?" asked your beloved boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Can I come?" asked a certain brunette setter.

"Yeah sure Oikawa but Hajime I don't want to walk" you complained. You knew exactly which park he was talking about. It was the biggest and most beautiful park there was in Miyagi. But the thing was, there was going to be a lot of walking involved. Also, you're an artist not an athlete.

"Then I'll you ride my bike while I skateboard" suggest Hajime.

"Wait do you have an extra one?" I asked because I was hoping to ride a skateboard inside of riding a bike.

"Uh yeah. It's a long board though" said Hajime as he scratches the back of his neck in a very cute way. Oikawa has already left to see his fangirls.

"Great! Can I ride that instead of a bike?" you asked while using the cutest puppy dog eyes you could muster.

"I can let you ride it but what if you got hurt?" asked Hajime.

"Okay it was _one_ time I tripped over a dumb tree root on the ground and sprained my ankle. That only happened once!" you reason. Giving in, Hajime sighed and nodded in agreement. Afterall, you rode a longboard before.

It was later that afternoon where you and Oikawa met up at Hajime's house. His garage door was open and you can see a whole bunch of vehicles he owned. He had scooters, skateboards (normal, penny and long boards) bikes and roller blades.

"Wow Iwa-chan! When did you get all of these?" asked Oikawa in amazement. Hajime just sigh and motioned his hand to tell me to go to him.

"So (Y/N) which one do you like?" asked Hajime as he pointed at all the long boards that with the bottom of the board was facing outward. All of them look really cool but one got your attention.

"I like this one" you said as you pointed to the long board with (whatever design you like.) He grabbed the board and gave it to you who squealed jumped around.

"Do I get one?" asked Oikawa. But Hajime just told him a flat out 'no.' Hajime got out his favourite skateboard and another one for his best friend.

"Wahh Iwa-chan you're too kind!" said Oikawa as Hajime handed him a girly pink roses skateboard. Why he had one was beyond you.

"Um (Y/N) I should of asked you sooner but can you actually ride it?" asked your very concerned boyfriend. It's been a few years since you rode one so you put the long board down and place you foot on it and used the other on the move it.

You were a bit shaky at first, but as you rode around the street the more you got used to until you became a pro.

"Wow (Nickname) chan where'd ya learn to do that?!" asked Oikawa in amazement. You shrugged.

"My cousin had one and I used to ride on it whenever we'd go to the park. It's been a year though so I haven't rode one in a while" you explained. Hajime got onto his board and the two of rode away leaving Oikawa by Hajime's house.

"Hey guys wait for me!" said Oikawa as he frantically put his foot on the board to catch up to you. But good things come to an end for him when the skateboard flew forwards and Oikawa landed on his butt.

"Haha where'd you learn how to ride like that Trashykawa!" laughed Hajime. You couldn't help but laugh too at both Oikawa's fall and his dramatic cries.

"Both you and (Nickname) chan are so rude!" whined Oikawa. It was at this moment where you and Hajime decided to ditch him and go to the park by yourselves just like you planed.

 **Extended Ending:**

"Hey (Y/N)" said Hajime as you guys rode around the park.

"Yeah"

"You did know that Trashykawa couldn't ride a skateboard and I gave him one to ride on because I knew he was going to fall the moment he steps on it" says Hajime. You chuckled.

"Of course you did. You also did it so we can ditch him and go by ourselves" You chuckled.

"You know me so well" replied Hajime.


End file.
